The Day
by Kim Hyerin CBHS
Summary: Ketika tahun kedua datang setelah kepergiannya, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya kembali dalam masalalu mereka. Bagaimana cinta mereka tumbuh, dan bagaimana takdir memaksa hubungan mereka untuk berakhir."Tuhan memberi kita ingatan agar dapat melihat mawar-mawar dibulan Desember." ChanBaek / Yaoi/


6 Mei 2016

Rerumputan hijau hinggap ditanah kering yang sedikit basah, nampak sekali bahwa itu tidak pernah dibersihkan. Dan pemandangan ini tidaklah asing, karena waktu yang berlalu membuat ia terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ada. Walau kenyataan yang ia terima benar pahitnya, namun ia tetap bahagia karena kini ia ada disini.

Dengungan burung gereja memberikan melodi indah yang menghibur, memaksanya untuk kembali pada hidup yang sebenarnya. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan itu bahkan cukup untuk membuat mental Baekhyun hampir terganggu. Ia terjaga dalam kelamnya malam dan buramnya hati. Menatap kedepan dengan mimpi-mimpi belaka. Dan ketika kenyataan itu menghancurkan hatinya, ia kembali bangkit namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali tersungkur.

Sepanjang hari di bulan Mei nampak berlalu dengan cepat, bias sinar mentari telah sampai diujung cakrawala, menguarkan kabut tipis abu-abu yang menumpuk dan menjelma menjadi kegelapan. Bahkan ketika dengungan mesin kendaraan berlalu-lalang dikejauhan, ia tetap disana, terduduk ditanah dingin disamping orang yang ia cintai untuk sepanjang hidup.

Angin yang lewat mengingatkannya akan saat itu. Dimana malam cerah menghibur langit. Dan entah kenapa angin itu malah menjelma menjadi kehangatan yang tidak asing, Baekhyun tau, orang yang ia cintai kini sedang mendekapnya. Dan karena itu, kurva tipis terbentuk dengan indah dari sudut bibirnya kesudut bibir yang lain.

" _Tuhan memberi kita ingatan agar mawar-mawar itu dapat kita lihat di bulan Desember,_

 _Aku mengingatmu. Aku mengingatmu."_

.

Title : The Day.

Author : Kim Hyerin CBHS.

Genre : Romance, angst gak kesampaian.

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and others.

Length : Oneshoot.

Ff ini aku buat bikos aku tergila-gila sama lagunya Baekhyun ama K-Will The Day. Dan jadilah ff abal yang bahasanya bikin muntah.

NB : Ini ff murni buatanku, castnya aja yang minjem. Tidak terinspirasi dari pihak manapun. No Plagiarism oke? Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan apapun ff yang pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan.

WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, GAY, BOY X BOY, HOMO, CINTA SESAMA JENIS. TYPO BERGENTAYANGAN, EYD GAK SESUAI, BAHASA BIKIN MUNTAH/?

.

.

29 Desember 2011

Hari ini Baekhyun bertemu dengan dia lagi. Pada sebuah kebetulan yang terasa asing namun menyenangkan. Obrolan mereka seperti tak pernah ada habisnya. Entah itu hal-hal kecil maupun sesuatu yang serius, segalanya mengalir dengan lancar dan mereka tak merasa canggung sedikitpun.

Bahkan ketika malam telah larut dan keping salju mendarat pada tanah yang basah, keduanya masih merasa hangat dalam dekapan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuh masing-masing. Kepul uap panas menghias udara dari satu cangkir _coffe latte_ dan _expressso_ untuk cangkir yang lain. Asap abu-abu menguar diudara membentuk kabut tipis yang memudar ketika angin berlalu.

"Oh, jadi saat itu kau sedang mencari sepupumu. Aku kira kau sengaja karena ingin mendekatiku." Tawa renyah terucap dari bibir yang lain, sementara Baekhyun yang baru saja berucap tersenyum lebar hampir tekikik. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bibir tercebik, membuat harga diri Baekhyun jatuh satu tingkat dan itu terasa lucu.

"Kau pikir apa? Mana mungkin aku menarik tangan orang yang baru kukenal?" Chanyeol berkata setengah tergelak. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum keheranan dengan kepala ia gelengkan.

"Itukan mungkin saja." Elak Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sedang Chanyeol membuat gestur seolah tidak percaya dengan mulut membuka dramatis.

"Memangnya aku apa? Cabul?" Tukas Chanyeol dengan jemari mengait gagang gelas yang berisi _expresso_ hampir dingin.

"Kupikir itu tidak buruk." Baekhyun terkikik kecil sementara Chanyeol melotot dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa wajahku tampak seperti itu?" ibu jarinya menunjuk diri sendiri dengan wajah bodoh yang membuat Baekhyun tergelak. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Wajahmu mirip orang cabul." Dan mereka menghabiskan malam disana. Didalam kedai kecil ditengah lautan salju yang terasa menusuk. Udara terbuai menjadi angin dan berhembus kesana-kemari, menyapa siapa saja yang ada disana. Termasuk yang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

12 Oktober 2010

Musim gugur berlalu dengan cepat hingga setengah usianya telah terlewat. Membawa bias hangat sang surya tertutupi awan mendung dilangit. Kabut tipis berembun melapisi kaca jendela, membuat fokusnya terkabur hingga pemandangan diluar tampak samar. Walau hujan telah reda beberapa jam lalu, namun kabut tipis kasat mata masih menyelimuti dan dingin menusuk kulit.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tangan mendekap dada, mencoba mendapatkan kehangatan dari kedinginan yang menghibur. Dan ketika jam berdetak pada angka tujuh, kedua kakinya ia bawa keluar, menyusuri koridor apartemen kecil yang ia tempati. Kakinya yang tebalut sepatu putih menapak pada lantai tangga merambatkan bunyi nyaring yang memecah sepi.

Satu jam setelahnya ia telah sampai di festival yang diadakan di Sekolah SMA-nya dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu lembar undangan telah dikirim padanya, dimana para alumni diundang untuk hadir dan menikmati festival. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri di depan gedung megah dengan jaket kulit membalut tubuh kecilnya.

Kecipak air menggenang di tanah memantulkan bias pendar bulan yang mengintip di balik gumpalan awan, memberikan secercah sinar yang nampak indah. Air bergetar ketika derap kaki melewati, Baekhyun bergabung dalam lautan remaja yang berkeliling di halaman berpaving. Stan-stan kecil nampak berjajar rapi dengan dekorasi yang unik.

Ia berjalan dalam kesendirian, karena sesungguhnya seluruh kontak teman SMA-nya dulu memang telah raib seiring waktu berganti. Itu bukanlah masalah karena Baekhyun suka sendiri. Percikan kembang api dan petasan di atas tanah lapang mengalihkan atensinya. Dimana Baekhyun menemukan anak remaja berpasang-pasang menatap langit malam yang tak lagi gelap. Pendar bulan seolah kalah dengan api warna-warni yang memercik di atas sana. Suara riuh para remaja membuat kaki Baekhyun tertarik untuk mendekat.

Perlu waktu setengah jam sampai pertunjukan kembang api selesai, hingga kerumunan remaja di tanah lapang telah sirna dari penglihatan Baekhyun, meninggalkannya dalam kesepian yang tidak terasa asing.

Ketika malam telah larut hingga pendar rembulan kembali bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang menggantung di langit, Baekhyun memutuskan memasuki stan kafe ketika ia melewatinya. Memesan secangkir _coffe latte_ sebelum pulang bukanlah masalah besar. Baru saja ia masuk, seseorang menarik tangannya hingga punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang seorang pria asing.

Baekhyun terkesiap, ketika pria itu menariknya tanpa menatap dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencoba kabur, aku akan menemukanmu dimanapun itu." Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendapati suara asing yang kini memakinya. Belum sempat ia berucap, orang itu menyeretnya dengan kesetanan seolah Baekhyun adalah keledai dungu yang telah mengabaikan perintah majikannya.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu kesini." Orang asing itu berdecih. Mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun hingga terasa panas. Melewati lautan orang dengan cepat hingga tak sengaja menabrak mereka.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" Baekhyun merintih sementara yang lain mendengus. Membuat kekesalannya semakin memuncak sampai keubun-ubun.

"Ini sudah malam. Dan adik kecil sepertimu tidak pantas berkeliaran seperti ini." Mata Baekhyun melotot dan deru napas kekesalan berhembus mendapati hinaan dari pria asing yang mengalami gangguan jiwa. Apa mungkin pria ini cabul dan ingin bertindak macam-macam padanya? Baekhyun belum ingin mati diusia muda.

Jadi, secepat kilat ia hempaskan tangan yang membalut pergelangannya hingga tangan itu terlepas. Si pria asing berdecih sebelum berbalik, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu-

"Kau?"-Baekhyun menginjak kaki pria itu dengan tungkainya. Hingga umpatan mengaduh meluncur dari si pria asing. Satu kakinya terangkat dengan jemari memijit ujungnya.

"Cabul sialan!" Langkah Baekhyun ia bawa pergi meninggalkan pria cabul yang membuat _coffe latte_ tak lagi menarik untuk dinikmati. Mengumpat seorang diri dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

16 Juli 2011

Uap udara musim panas melayang diudara. Terasa hangat dan panas disaat bersamaan. Awan-awan menggantung cukup rendah pagi ini. Walau udara terasa panas dan suhu mencapai 35 derajat celcius, Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya dengan jaket tebal membalut tubuh.

Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertanyakan. Sejak kemarin malam, tubuhnya terus menggigil padahal suhunya panas. Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang sakit. Jadi, ia berjalan ke apotek yang berjarak beberapa petak dari bangunan aparteman tua tempatnya tinggal.

Rasa dingin dari udara dengan pendar uap panas malah menusuk kulitnya bak hujaman es. Ia berjalan tertatih menapak pada jalan berpaving di trotoar. Dengungan mesin kendaraan yang berlalu menjelma menjadi batu ton yang terasa dihempaskan ke kepalanya. Baekhyun terlalu kalut hingga tanpa sadar menabrak tubuh seorang pria yang lebih besar darinya.

Well, itu seseungguhnya bukanlah hal yang parah karena hanya sedikit saja senggolan terjadi. Tapi, tubuh Baekhyun malah terjungkal dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu. Wajah pucatnya mendongak, menemukan sosok tidak asing yang pernah hadir dalam matanya. Ingatannya menjelajah pada masalalu, Baekhyun punya ingatan sangat kuat hingga tak aneh baginya ketika potongan kejadian waktu itu berputar dalam otaknya, tepatnya pada festival di sekolah lamanya beberapa musim lalu.

"Maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Namun Baekhyun malah menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Dasar cabul! Kau masih menguntitku sampai sekarang?" Teriaknya dengan suara serak dan hidung memerah. Pria itu mengernyit, pertanda tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk bagaimana bisa ia menabrak orang gila yang malah mengatainya cabul.

"Maaf?" Kesopanan adalah hal yang utama untuk menghadapi orang asing. Dan, tenang adalah taktik utama untuk menghadapi orang gila. Itu adalah hal yang tercatat pada kamus kasat mata milik Park Chanyeol.

"Ck, kau bahkan masih menyangkal?" Baekhyun bangkit dengan kesulitan dan setelahnya bersin tepat dihadapan pria yang dianggapnya cabul.

"Hachim!"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ingusnya mendarat dengan tidak elit di kemeja pria itu. Tapi ia malah tersenyum. Well, itu balasan yang pantas untuk pria cabul yang hendak memperkosanya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi Baekhyun memang pria yang berlebihan.

"Itu balasan yang setimpal. Tuhan selalu tau bagaimana membuat orang sepertimu jera." Pria itu melotot menatap netra Baekhyun yang malah menyipit.

"Apa maksud-"

"Well, menguntit seseorang itu tidak baik. Dan, untuk yang di festival sekolah waktu itu, maaf aku bukan adik kecilmu!" Setelahnya Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang menuju apotek yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi, meninggalkan pria asing yang mengumpat karena ingus menjijikkan.

.

.

.

1 Januari 2012

Kabut musim dingin menutupi udara Seoul pagi ini, menjelma menjadi rasa dingin yang menusuk ketika bertubrukan secara langsung dengan kulit telanjang. Baekhyun berdiri di depan aprtemennya, dengan tiga lapis baju membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia berdiri disana bukan untuk sekedar membekukan tubuh, ada alasan lain.

Dan alasan itulah yang kini menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar sampai ketelinga. Memakai mantel abu-abu berbulu hingga mirip seperti boneka serigala raksasa yang tersimpan dengan apik di dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Entah penyihir dari mana yang melambaikan tongkatnya hingga membuat senyuman serupa hinggap diwajah pria yang lain, yang pada akhirnya keduanya saling melempar senyum dimana tersemat perasaan lebih didalam sana.

"Hai." Yang lebih pendek membuka suara untuk yang pertama, mengangkat tangan tanpa menggoyangkan kekanan dan kekiri.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?" masih dengan senyum yang sama, Park Chanyeol bertanya. Entah karena udara atau apa, tiba-tiba rasa panas merambat pada syaraf Baekhyun hingga sampai ketulang pipi.

"Umm, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" kepalanya mendongak agar dapat menjelajah wajah Chanyeol dengan sepuasnya.

Kurva di bibirnya ditarik semakin melebar sebelum ia menjawab,"Aku baik." Mereka saling menyelami dengan saling melempar pandangan selama beberapa menit selanjutnya."Kurasa kita harus pergi. Well, kalau kau tak mau mati beku dengan berdiri disini."

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengangguk,"Baiklah."

Keduanya melangkah dengan jemari saling bertaut, entah siapa yang memulainya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Salju tipis menutupi trotoar dan berhembus bersama udara ketika angin menyapa. Walaupun matahari memancarkan sinarnya pagi ini, tapi cahaya itu tak bisa mengalahkan jalanan yang beku.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berbagi kehangatan dengan tangan saling menyatu tanpa adanya percakapan yang berarti. Selama itu pula Baekhyun semakin merasa bosan, jadi ia membuka suara untuk mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol dari penjual perpen di seberang _zebracross_ tempat mereka sedang menyebrang.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda disampingnya. Chanyeol hanya menggumam pertanda ia mendengarkan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Lanjut Baekhyun basa-basi. Mereka mengadakan acara jalan-jalan ini secara dadakan–atau, bolehkah Baekhyun menyebut ini kencan?–jadi meraka sama sekali belum membuat rencana mau pergi kemana.

"Umm, kau mau ke taman?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa bagusnya taman dihari bersalju?" Chanyeol terkekeh menatap wajah Baekhyun yang begitu lucu. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apapun yang kau datangi akan jadi bagus jika itu dengan seseorang yang berarti." Jawab Chanyeol penuh makna. Sesaat, Baekhyun bingung akan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Tapi setelah ia mengerti, tanpa bisa dicegah wajahnya memerah seperti tomat busuk.

.

.

.

6 Mei 2012.

Percikan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di gelapnya malam seolah menjadi matahari bagi bumi ketika sang mentari sedang tertidur. Walau nyatanya bulan mengintip dibalik awan abu-abu tipis, cahayanya terkalahkan oleh warna-warni kembang api yang sangat indah.

Di bawah sana, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan binar dimatanya yang sangat kentara. Tak ada yang tau bahwa pria di sampingnya kini bukan menatap langit, malah menyelami wajah pria mungil disampingnya. Chanyeol juga tersenyum, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Percikan kembang api berangsur-angsur semakin banyak hingga memenuhi langit malam. Pandangan Baekhyun masih terkunci dilangit, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang aneh karena mereka di puncak Namsan seorang diri.

Baekhyun melihat kembang api sangat besar dengan berbagai warna memercik, itu sungguh indah. Sepertinya puncak kembang api akan segera diledakkan di langit malam. Baekhyun terus mengunggu, sampai bola api yang diledakkan selanjutnya membuatnya tercekat.

Disana, diatas gelapnya langit malam, tertulis sebuah nama dengan cahaya merah berpadu biru, itu adalah namanya. Percikannya menyala-nyala pada langit malam dan namanya bercahaya terang diatas sana. Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya dipangkal tenggorokan, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia menyadari bahwa inilah yang membuat Chanyeol memaksanya untuk menemani pria itu menonton pertunjukan kembang api beberapa malam lalu.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, ini semua terlalu mewah untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Anak yatim piatu yang bahkan ulangtahunnya tidak pernah dirayakan dengan sepotong kue. Ia menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya intens dengan senyum lebar.

"Ini–"

"–Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Dan pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya. Wajahnya terjatuh dalam dada bidang dengan lengan kokoh membalut tubuhnya, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia terisak, mengangguk semangat disaat yang sama. Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengecup pucuk surai pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Hampir setengah tahun lamanya mereka memendam perasaan masing-masing, dan kini mereka tak perlu lagi menyimpannya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya, menatap mata kecoklatan itu dengan tatapan teduh yang membuat Baekhyun merasa diagungkan. Jemarinya yang panjang meraih dagu Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulangtahun, sayang." Dan detik selanjutnya, bibir mereka bertaut. Terasa begitu pas hingga mereka merasa bahwa itu memanglah takdir jika mereka adalah pasangan.

Mereka berciuman, untuk yang pertama kali. Disaksikan langit malam dimana kembang api meledak ledak seperti kebahagiaan dalam hati masing-masing.

.

.

.

3 Mei 2012.

Malam itu mereka bertemu lagi. Untuk yang keseribu kalinya mungkin. Dan pertemuan itu telah direncanakan karena Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menghubungi Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu di kedai mie dekat taman kota. Dan disinilah mereka berada, saling melempar ejekan dan terkekeh untuk sesuatu yang tidak lucu.

Semangkuk mie tiba di meja mereka dimenit ke sepuluh. Baekhyun yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu mangkuk mie diatas meja dan itu artinya salah satu dari mereka tidak memesan.

"Kenapa hanya semangkuk?" Celetuk Baekhyun disaat Chanyeol asik menertawakan seorang kakek kakek yang kesulitan menyebrang jalan. Kakek itu memakai mantel yang lebih mirip kotoran kucing. Chanyeol berani bersumpah mantel itu tidak dicuci sejak pertama kali keluar dari toko. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi kekehan Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tawa Chanyeol terhenti ketika ucapan Baekhyun berubah jadi dingin. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya pada yang baru saja mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tukas Chanyeol setelah menghembuskan napas.

"Aku tanya kenapa mienya cuma semangkuk?" Chanyeol terkekeh ketika Baekhyun merajuk dengan bibir dimajukan.

"Lihatlah. Satu mangkuk saja sudah sebanyak itu, itu cukup untuk kita berdua." Garis melintang berupa kernyitan sebal hinggap didahi Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu kita makan satu mangkuk untuk berdua?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Keseharian mereka selalu begini. Dengan Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya dan Baekhyun yang terus merajuk. Kekanakan memang, tapi siapa peduli?

"Kenapa? Apa kau gugup semangkuk denganku?" Dimulai sudah kejahilan Chanyeol yang selalu membuat Baekhyun jadi hidangan kepiting rebus. Saat itu juga Baekhyun ingin menarik telinga Chanyeol agar semakin memanjang seperti hidung pinokio.

"Apa aku sudah gila?" Baekhyun mendesah frustasi ketika menemukan Chanyeol malah kembali terkekeh seolah kemarahan Baekhyun adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Memang belum tapi sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, membuat rona merah diwajah Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Hentikan Chanyeol!" Rajuknya manja. Chanyeol malah tersenyum geli. Kemudian keudanya terdiam untuk beebrapa menit kedepan.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memasang seringai menjengkelkan. Membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menerima tantangannya atau harga dirinya akan jatuh.

Tangan Baekhyun menggapai sumpit, disusul jemari Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun baru sadar apa tujuannya menerima ajakan Chanyeol malam ini.

"Hei, omong-omong kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Tukas Baekhyun dengan sumpit yang masih tersemat dijemarinya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah mencuri satu suapan dan mengunyah mulutnya yang penuh dengan mie.

"Aku hanya mau mengajakmu nonton pertunjukan kembang api tiga hari lagi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, Chanyeol menatapnya malas.

"Kau harus mau atau aku akan bilang kepada orang itu," Tangan Chanyeol terulur dengan ibu jari menujuk seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang asik memandangi bokong pelayang kedai yang seksi,"Bahwa kau memakai dalaman berwarna pink." Bisik Chanyeol lengkap dengan seringainya. Seketika itu wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Yak! Darimana kau tau!"

.

.

.

September, 14 2013

Baekhyun menemukan dia terjaga dalam kebosanan yang terasa asing. Ini sudah menit ke empat puluh semenjak Chanyeol mengatakan akan pergi untuk menjemputnya. Mereka sudah membuat daftar kencan disetiap akhir pekan, dimana Baekhyun akan merelakan pekerjaan paruh waktunya untuk libur satu hari demi menikmati semalam penuh dengan kekasihnya yang idiot.

Hembusan napas seolah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan sejak tadi, setiap satu menit sekali mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat Chanyeol menghubunginya atau tidak. Dan Baekhyun haruslah kecewa namun juga khawatir karena notifikasinya kosong. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak lebih dulu ketika suara ketukan dipintu membuatnya hampir melompat senang.

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeolnya ada disana. Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih dan pastel, serta celana jeans komprang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja urakan. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan tetap bertahan di ambang pintu.

"Jadi? Apa kekasihku sudah siap?" ujar Chanyeol dengan satu alis lebih tinggi daripada yang lain. Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk lengannya manja.

"Selalu siap untuk Tuan Park!" Dan keduanya melangkah dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan mengiringi.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Selama setahun mereka berkencan, tempat yang mereka datangi selalu tempat-tempat tak terduga. Tapi ia mengakui bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan lebih manis dibanding drama picisan.

"Tempat dimana kau bisa mencurahkan segalanya lewat suara." Jawab Chanyeol misterius. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan membiarkan Chanyeol menarik lengan kurusnya untuk masuk kedalam bus yang tidak terlalu sesak. Well, itu terasa cukup nyaman karena mereka tidak harus berdiri.

Perjalanan menghitung detik mundur sampai kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, keduanya melangkah turun dari bus dengan tangan saling bertaut. Dan apa yang Baekhyun lihat didepannya sungguh tidak ia sangka, studio musik? Baekhyun memandang kekasihnya untuk seperkian detik.

"Aku tau kau suka musik. Bagaimana kalau kita berduet?" Senyum keduanya merekah dan dengan semangat mereka melangkah kedalam.

Chanyeol sudah siap dibalik pianonya dan Baekhyun dibalik mic. Menimbang-nimbang lagu apa yang ia sukai dan Chanyeol tau musiknya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil keputusan.

"Bagaimana dengan Snow Flower? Kau tau, lagunya Park Hyo Sin?" Saran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Kau suka lagu-lagu melow seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun hanya melempar pandangan dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Aku hanya memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk piano yang kau mainkan." Timpal Baekhyun sambil mengatur micnya. Mengecek itu berfungsi atau tidak.

"Jadi? Apa kita perlu merekamnya? Ini akan jadi luar biasa!" Celetuk Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun. Well, itu ide bagus yang tak sempat ia pikirkan.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita mulai." Keduanya menghitug dalam hati masing-masing, dan ketika 3 detik telah termakan alunan piano yang mendayu-dayu memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menyanyi dengan lembut dan hati-hati, memejamkan matanya agar ia bisa menyanyi dari hati. Chanyeol ikut menyahuti ketika nada Baekhyun melemah. Dalam intinya, musik dan suara mereka saling melengkapi.

.

"Yang tadi itu luar biasa, kau seharusnya menjadi penyanyi." Kata Chanyeol ketika mereka berjalan disepanjang trotoar berpaving dengan pendar bulan menerangi dibalik celah-celah pepohonan.

"Ck, kau tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan itu dari tadi. Aku tau, Byun Baekhyun ini memang benar-benar hebat." Jawab Baekhyun hingga keduanya terkekeh.

"Dan kau tau? Park Chanyeol ini sangat beruntung telah menjadi kekasihnya." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang diterangi lampu jalanan suram serta cahaya bulan, rona merah menjalar dipipinya.

"Byun Baekhyun juga beruntung memiliki Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun tulus, denagn senyum lebar sampai ke telinga, membuat matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakan ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Senyum Baekhyun berangsur-angsur hilang digantikan wajahnya yang ikut serius seperti tampang Chanyeol saat ini. Ia menatap dalam netra teduh itu, menemukan ketulusan dan juga cinta. Jadi ia menagguk mantap, dengan kebahagiaan yang menyebar dalam hati.

"Aku mau. Aku mau." Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Membungkus Baekhyun dengan lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya disalah satu pundak kekasih. Baekhyun hampir menangis bahagia. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat itu. Disaat mereka berpelukan dibawah lampu jalanan. Disaat angin dingin yang lewat membawa cinta dan harapan-harapan masa depan.

.

.

.

Mei, 01 2014.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Mengecek isi koper calon suaminya berulangkali hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang kurang. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh soal Chanyeol yang harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatannya.

Chanyeol akan berangkat ke Inggris hari ini. Ia akan meminta restu kepada keluarganya disana dan akan kembali saat hari pernikahan, dengan restu yang sangat ia yakini akan diberikan oleh keluarga besarnya. Dan Baekhyun sangat berharap bahwa semuanya dapat berjalan sempurna seperti harapan-harapan mereka untuk masa depan.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, mereka berangkat dan berpisah di bandara. Mereka akan bertemu lima hari kedepan di altar. Ya, mereka pasti bertemu. Tapi Baekhyun merasakan suatu persaan yang menjanggal yang terasa asing, jadi ia berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk pulang dengan membawa restu. Kau harus membawa restu, kalau tidak jangan pulang." Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti. Karena perasaan menjanggal itu terus mengikutinya bahkan ketika malam telah merenggut susunan cahaya dilangit barat.

.

.

.

Mei, 05 2014.

Baekhyun menemukan ponselnya berdering nyaring dan deringnya memantul sampai langit-langit apartemen hingga ia terpaksa keluar dari kamar mandi dan menunda niatnya untuk berendam dengan air panas.

"Yeoboseyo." Baekhyun membuka suara dengan nada ceria karena Chanyeol yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Suara disana terdengar lebih lemah dan letih, meskipun masih Baekhyun rasakan sebuah kehangatan dalam suara itu. itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir, sangat khawatir.

"Kau akan pulang besok?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membawa dirinya untuk duduk dimeja makan.

"Hmm, aku akan pulang dan kita menikah." Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, sangat lebar.

"Aku akan menunggumu di altar. Bagaimana dengan restu?" Jeda sejenak hingga jantung Bakhyun bekerja lebih keras dan rasa khawatir menjalar ketika satu menit penuh Chanyeol diam membisu.

"Aku, mendapatkannya. Aku akan pulang dan membawa restu dari keluargaku." Keragu-raguan hinggap dalam hati Baekhyun tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti dengan mengangguk pelan, walaupun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku menunggumu di altar besok sore." Dan panggilan pun terputus, seperti detak jantung Baekhyun yang tak bisa terkontrol. Dan entah untuk apa, malam itu Baekhyun menangis untuk sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui pasti.

.

.

.

Mei, 06 2014.

Baekhyun terjaga sepanjang malam untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan cat putih kusam yang telah mengelupas dibeberapa bagian. Ia hembuskan napas berkali-kali ketika rasa khawatir dan mengganjal itu kembali. Bahkan lebih-lebih dari yang sebelumnya dan itu menakutkan.

Langit-langit kamarnya berbicara dalam keheningan ketika rasa dingin menyergap dan gorden kamarnya terbuka lebar. Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun seperti merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol saat ini. Kehangatan jari jemari Chanyeol yang mendekap tubuhnya dan berbisik kata-kata cinta dalam telinganya. Tapi yang Baekhyun temui hanyalah angin pagi dan kekosongan.

Ini hari penikahannya. Dan kenapa ia merasa khawatir? Mungkin saat ini Chanyeol dan keluarganya sudah sampai di Korea. Dan ia harus segera bersiap untuk hari bahagia ini. Dimana mereka akan mengikat janji suci dan berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk saling mencintai sampai akhir hayat.

Baekhyun menapakkan kaki telanjangnya pada lantai yang dingin. Memutuskan untuk menonton televisi dahulu sebelum mandi. Well, itu memang kebiasannya. Baekhyun duduk nyaman di sofa dan menikmati berita yang tersaji. Tapi ia haruslah menyesal ketika mendengar si pembaca berita berucap.

"Pesawat XX tujuan Amerika-Korea dinyatakan hilang karena cuaca buruk semalam. Tim evakuasi sedang melakukan pencarian dan dipstiakan bahwa pesawat telah keluar jalur dan terjatuh ke laut." Baekhyun menggeleng keras-keras dan air mata yang mulai menggumpal disudut matanya. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin.

Dengan jemari yang bergetar ia menyambar ponselnya diatas meja, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah pesawat yang membawa Chanyeol ke Korea seperti yang dikatakan calon suaminya malam kemarin. Tapi ia salah, Chanyeol memang penumpang di pesawat itu. Chanyeol penumpang dipesawat yang dinyatakan jatuh dan mustahil ada korban yang selamat.

Baekhyun merasa dunianya terhenti ketika rasa sesak membuat air matanya turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Tidak mungkin. Chanyeol telah berjanji untuk menemuinya di altar dan mereka akan menikah. Ini semua hanya lelucon. Ini hari ulangtahun Baekhyun dan hari pernikahannya, ini tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk pada lantai yang dingin. Menangis keras hingga suaranya menggema dipartemennya yang kecil. Chanyeol sudah berjanji. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menikahinya dan mereka akan bertemu di altar dengan restu dari keluarganya. Chanyeol sudah berjanji.

Baekhyun terisak diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Memukul dadanya sendiri yang terasa sakit. Dan ketika melihat notifikasi di ponselnya, ada pesan belum terbaca yang telah dikirim semalam. Baekhyun merasa hatinya hancur dan dunianya runtuh, ketika membaca sederet pesan terakhir dari Chanyeol yang tertera disana.

 _Tunggulah aku. Aku akan pulang dan menemuimu di altar besok. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Mei 10, 2014.

Baekhyun menatap dari jauh, dari balik pepohonan rindang ketiak melihat jasad itu dimakamkan. Tim evakuasi telah menemukan jasad yang diduga milik calon suaminya kemarin. Dan ketika ia mendatangi apartemen kekasihnya, ia haruslah kecewa karena kenyataan bahwa seluruh keluarga Chanyeol membencinya dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Chanyeol. Beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol telah berbohong padanya. Sebenarnya keluarga Chanyeol amat menentang pernikahan mereka dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin hancur.

Baekhyun hanya dapat memandang dari jauh, ketika peti yang berisi jasad kekasihnya telah didekap oleh bumi. Ia ingin ada disana, ia ingin melepas kekasihnya sebelum semuanya berakhir. Ia ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Walaupun wajah itu telah hancur sekalipun. Ia ingin mendekap tubuh kekasihnya, walaupun dibeberapa bagian sudah tidak utuh lagi. Ia ingin melihat kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir.

Tapi ia hanya bisa bersembunyi, memandang dari jauh dengan perasaan yang begitu sesak. Ia tidak ingin percaya dan ia masih menunggu. Mungkin saja itu bukan Chanyeol-nya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol kini masih hidup dan berada disebuah tempat. Dan suatu saat akan kembali untuk menepati janjinya dengan menemuinya di altar. Ya, itu mungkin saja.

Baekhyun merasa kesulitan bernapas dan ia jatuh terduduk. Menangis dalam sepi dengan angin yang membelai. Tepat dihari itu, dua tahun yang lalu Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan dua tahun selajutnya seharusnya mereka menikah, tapi Tuhan punya rencananya sendiri. Tuhan telah mengambil Chanyeol lebih dulu sebelum sempat pria itu menepati janji yang telah ia ucapkan.

Ketika satu persatu orang berlalu meninggalkan pemakaman, Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat dan jemarinya menyentuh tanah basah tempat calon suaminya beristirahat untuk selamanya. Baekhyun ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang tekubur didalam sana bukanlah Chanyeol-nya. Karena Chanyeol miliknya, tidak pernah sekalipun mengingkari janji.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap menunggumu dan kita akan bertemu di altar. Aku akan menunggumu walau sampai dunia ini berakhir. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

.

(Disarankan untuk memutar lagu Baekhyun ft. K-Will The Day supaya feelnya lebih terasa)

.

Mei 06, 2016.

Rerumputan hijau hinggap ditanah kering yang sedikit basah, nampak sekali bahwa itu tidak pernah dibersihkan. Dan pemandangan ini tidaklah asing, karena waktu yang berlalu membuat ia terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ada. Walau kenyataan yang ia terima benar pahitnya, namun ia tetap bahagia karena kini ia ada disini.

Dengungan burung gereja memberikan melodi indah yang menghibur, memaksanya untuk kembali pada hidup yang sebenarnya. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan itu bahkan cukup untuk membuat mental Baekhyun hampir terganggu. Ia terjaga dalam kelamnya malam dan buramnya hati. Menatap kedepan dengan mimpi-mimpi belaka. Dan ketika kenyataan itu menghancurkan hatinya, ia kembali bangkit namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali tersungkur.

Sepanjang hari di bulan Mei nampak berlalu dengan cepat, bias sinar mentari telah sampai diujung cakrawala, menguarkan kabut tipis abu-abu yang menumpuk dan menjelma menjadi kegelapan. Bahkan ketika dengungan mesin kendaraan berlalu-lalang dikejauhan, ia tetap disana, terduduk ditanah dingin disamping orang yang ia cintai untuk sepanjang hidup.

Angin yang lewat mengingatkannya akan saat itu. Dimana malam cerah menghibur langit. Dan entah kenapa angin itu malah menjelma menjadi kehangatan yang tidak asing, Baekhyun tau, orang yang ia cintai kini sedang mendekapnya. Dan karena itu, kurva tipis terbentuk dengan indah dari sudut bibirnya kesudut bibir yang lain.

.

Tahun kedua setelah kekasihnya pergi, Baekhyun tetap menunggu. Ia akan menunggu bahkan sampai dunia berakhir. Dan karena itu ia ada disini, mengunjungi semua tempat yang dulu mereka datangi untuk berkencan.

Ia ada di puncak namsan tower, dimana kembang api meletup-letup dengan indah diatas langit. Sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Hanya satu yang berbeda, tidak ada nama Baekhyun yang terukir disana. Tapi ia tidak berdiri disana sendiri, karena Chanyeol ada disana juga. Karena Chanyeol akan ada kemanapun dia pergi. Karena Chanyeol ada di hatinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika percikan api menghidupkan kembali kenangan-kenangan masalalu dan membuat kebahagiaannya menguar dihati. Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak boleh. Ini adalah tahun jadi mereka yang keempat dan Baekhyun tidak boleh sedih.

Ketika tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan pertunjukan kembang api telah berakhir, Baekhyun mengunjungi kedai mie dekat taman kota. Memesan tempat duduk disamping jendela seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Ia menatap kursi didepannya dan bayangan Chanyeol seolah berpendar disana.

Bagaimana kekasihnya itu terkekeh, bagaimana dia menertawakan kakek yang tidak bisa menyebrang jalan, dan bagaimana ia menggoda Baekhyun hingga pipinya memerah. Baekhyun memesan semangkuk mie dengan dua sumpit, tersenyum pada kursi dimana seharusnya Chanyeol berada. Seharusnya. Namun itu hanyalah kursi dan udara kosong.

"Chanyeol, tidakkah kau ingin makan semangkuk mie untuk berdua? Tidakkah ini terlalu banyak untuk kumakan sendiri? Tidakkah kau mau membantuku menghabiskannya?" Baekhyun berujar pada udara kosong. Membayangkan Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak rambutnya. Membayangkan Chanyeol ada disana. Namun itu hanyalah kusi kosong. Chanyeol tidak pernah ada disana lagi. Dan Baekhyun berakhir menyantap mienya dengan air yang mengalir dari matanya.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di halte bus dimana ia dan Chanyeol duduk disana tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia ingin mengunjungi studio musik. Karena seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, ia bisa mengungapkan segalanya lewat suara.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia telah duduk didepan piano tempat seharusnya Chanyeol berada. Menyentuh tutsnya dengan perlahan dan mencoba mendapat kehangatan karena jemari Chanyeol pernah menekan tuts-tuts ini beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan hati yang remuk, Baekhyun menekan tuts itu dan mulai bernyanyi.

 **neowa hamkkeyeossdeon geu nal**

 _Hari itu saat aku bersamamu_

 **neolo gadeughaessdeon ttaseuhadeon geu nal**

 _Kehangatan hari itu yang terisi bersamamu_

 **seuchineun balam-i geu ttaeui neol gieoghago**

 _Angin yang lewat mengingatkanmu pada saat itu_

 **neowa hamkkeyeossdeon geu bam**

 _Malam itu saat aku bersamamu_

 **galodeung bulbich alae neol pum-e ango**

 _Aku memelukmu di bawah lampu jalan_

 **i sungan-i meomchugil balaebodeon**

 _Dan aku berharap waktu akan berhenti_

 **sueobs-i manh-eun naldeul-i**

 _Tak terhitung hari yang_

 **seuchyeo jinagago adeughaejyeo**

 _telah berlalu dan memudar_

 **heut-eojyeobeolin sigan sog-e neol**

 _Dalam waktu yang menyebar_

 **amuli geuliwohaebwado**

 _Tak peduli betapa aku merindukanmu_

 **deullijido anhneun neoui gieog**

 _Aku tak bisa mendengar kenanganmu_

 **nega geuliwo jinda tto**

 _Aku merindukanmu lagi_

 **oneulttala nega saeng-gag-i nanda tto**

 _Aku sedang memikirkanmu terutama lebih di hari ini_

 **ttaseuhan balam-i geu ttaeui neol gieoghago**

 _Angin yang hangat mengingatkanmu pada saat itu_

 **neoneun tto geu ttaeui ulineun**

 _Kamu dan kita saat itu_

 **hancham-eul mangseol-igo huhoehaessneunji**

 _Kita ragu-ragu untuk sementara dan menyesal_

 **seolo apeulkka bwa geu ttae ulin**

 _Dalam kasus kita berdua yang mendapatkan luka_

 **hancham-eul nega olkka bwa**

 _Karena kau akan menangis untuk waktu yang lama_

 **neol gidalidaga nan ulkka bwa**

 _Karena aku akan menangis sambil menunggumu_

 **heut-eojyeobeolin sigan sog-e neol**

 _Dalam waktu yang menyebar_

 **amuli geuliwo haebwado**

 _Tak peduli betapa aku merindukanmu_

 **deullijido anhneun neoui gieog**

 _Aku tak bisa mendengar kenanganmu_

 **hancham-eul geunyang geoddaga**

 _Aku berjalan untuk sementara_

 **meomchwoseon balgeol-eum dol-aseomyeon**

 _Kemudian aku berhenti dan saat aku melihat kembali_

 **geu nalcheoleom nega seo iss-eul geos gat-a nunmul nal geos gat-a**

 _Rasanya seperti kamu akan berdiri di sana seperti hari itu aku merasakan air mata datang_

 **nae mam-i tto neol ij-ji moshae hancham-eul gidalida**

 _Hatiku tak bisa melupakanmu lagi dan aku menunggu untuk sementara waktu_

 **seuchineun balamgyeol-edo**

 _Dalam angin yang lewat_

 **hamkke geoddeon geu gil wiedo**

 _Di jalan kita dulu berjalan bersama-sama_

 **deullyeooneun nolae sog-edo**

 _Dalam lagu yang ku dengar_

 **geu nal-ui nega iss-eo nal buleul geos gat-a**

 _Kamu berada di sana, memanggilku, seperti saat hari itu_

 **amuli ij-eulyeo haedo**

 _Tak peduli betapa keras aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu_

 **tto amuli geuliwohaedo**

 _Tak peduli betapa aku merindukanmu_

 **geu nal-ui neoleul**

 _Kamu, pada saat itu_

 **nan, neol, neol gieoghae**

 _Aku mengingatmu_

 **gieoghae**

 _Aku mengingat_

.

Baekhyun menyusuri trotoar untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dengan alunan musik dimana ia dan Chanyeol menyanyi bersama. Entah sudah kali keberapa Baekhyun mendengar rekaman ini. Walau sampai kali ke seribu sekalipun, Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti.

Kakinya menapak pada jalan berpaving, dimana angin yang lewat mengingatkannya pada saat itu. saat cahaya bulan menusuk dan berpendar lewat celah-celah pepohonan. Kehangatan hari itu terisi bersamanya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat dibawah lampu jalanan yang suram.

Baekhyun merasakan melodi angin membelainya dan merasakan Chanyeol memeluknya. Membayangkan Chanyeol ada dijalan ini dan menatapnya.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasihku, Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar beruntung." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang melebar.

"Aku mau. Aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Aku akan menunggumu di altar besok. Bahkan besok itu jika artinya dunia sudah berakhir, aku akan tetap menunggu." Gumam Baekhyun pada udara kosong.

"Dalam angin yang lewat. Di jalan kita dulu berjalan bersama-sama. Dalam lagu yang kudengar. Kamu berada disana, memanggilku, seperti saat hari itu."

"Tak peduli betapa keras aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, tak peduli betapa aku merindukamu."

"Kamu pada saat itu, aku mengingatmu. Aku mengingat."

Dan Baekhyun berjalan untuk sementara. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan saat ia melihat kembali. Rasanya seperti Chanyeol akan berdiri disana seperti hari itu. Baekhyun merasakan air matanya datang. Hatinya tak bisa melupakan Chanyeol dan dia akan tetap menunggu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Umm, annyeong! Ada yang baca ini epep? O.o *gak percaya kalo ada yg mau baca*

Oke, pertama-tama epep iniaku buat dari lagu The Day, dan aku pilih genre angst karena itu cocok sama aku wkwk. Tapi setelah aku baca lagi epep ini kayaknya angst gak jadi deh, soalnya gak nyesek. Kayaknya lebih cocok kalo ini hurt-comfort deh. Oh ya, bicara soal adegan kissing scene nya papih.. umm, aku sempet galau berhari-hari dan males nulis epep. Padahal yang Bleeding Heart chapter 5 udah ada ide dan ini mau nulis/?

Beneran rasanya sakit bgt liat papih kiss scene sama si Mabel. Semaleman aku nangis waktu itu. tapi balik lagi, itu cuma akting. Kayak apa yang papih bilang, jadi aku agak terobati walaupun jujur sampe sekarang masih nyesek. Rencananya mau publish epep oneshoot yang judulnya Just Acting. Genrenya humor buat menghibur hati dan untungnya tuh epep udah jadi. Tapi masalahnya aku gak pede, pasti gak ada yang mau baca -_-

Oke sekian bacot dari author abal gak guna, review ya? *puppy*

Apa karyaku terlalu jelek buat dapet review kalian? T.T *nangis bareng D.O*


End file.
